amor en el aire (pausada por el momento)
by misaki kusama
Summary: 18 años han pasado y nuevos amores se han de formar, ciertos rencores cuesta olvidar pero ¿ quien dice que el amor no lo cura todo? el amor podria estar en el aire todos los dias, lo aspiramos esta historia va dedicada a mi gran amiga SesshomaruSama
1. Chapter 1

**aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de la secuela de junjou a new love, espero que le guste el primer capitulo,**

**akihiko: a si que no voy a salir en esta historia**

**kusama: solo saldrás en algunos capítulos**

**misa: donde esta misaki-san**

**kusama: tranquilo misaki-kun ella esta ocupadas con la otras historia**

**nowaki: estoy feliz de volver hacer un trabajo contigo misaki**

**misaki: yo también nowaki**

**hiroki: todos estamos felices de volver verdad**

**haruhiko: si**

**kurama: que alegría es volver aquí **

**miyagi: si**

**shinobu: esperamos que le guste la secuela**

**kusama: junjou no me pertenece yo solo los uso para fines de lucro **

18 años después

narra el joven

soy un chico de 18 años alto de cabellos negro azulados u azul marino con un leve flequillo que no alcanza sus ojos, mis ojos son un hermoso color verdes corrió a toda prisa a la casa donde mis padres y mi hermano me esperaban, me llamo hiroki kusama tengo 18 años de edad y soy la persona mas feliz por tener a unos padres maravillosos, mi madre sabe cocinar y es muy amable el nombre de mi madre es misaki kusama es la mejor persona mi madre es hombre se que es extraño que tu madre sea un hombre pero no me importa adoro a mi madre no me importa si es mujer o hombre, es el mejor ejemplo mi madre tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes hay fue donde herede los ojos de mi madre misaki y mi papa es el mejor medico que hay y también el mejor bombero mi padre es amable siempre con una sonrisa mi padre tiene el cabello negro azulados u azul marino y los ojos de color orbes azules, yo herede el cabello de mi papa mi papa se llama nowaki kusama y es el mejor padre del mundo siempre nos trae regalos a mi y a mi hermano pequeño, mi hermano tiene 14 años de edad tiene el cabello castaño oscuro largo con flequillo y sus ojos son de color orbes azulados y es el mejor hermano que tengo, nosotros vivimos en un departamento pagado por el padre de mi pareja, los 4 vivimos tranquilamente, se la historia de mis padres y la de mi padrino hiroki, mis padres me contaron que me pusieron su nombre a su honor por a ver salvado a mi padre, mi padrino lo quiero mucho siempre me gusta fastidiarlos, las personas de la universidad le temen por que siempre le lanzas cosas a sus alumnos a los únicos que no le lanzas cosas son a su hijo y a mis amigos y por supuesto a mi, las personas se nos quedan viendo con odio por que nunca nos lanza cosas, nos regaña pero nunca no a lazado in libro o algo por esos nos odia a nosotros, mi padrino hiroki siempre nos dice que los ignoremos que no le hagamos casos, me gusta siempre estar con mis amigos y mi pareja mi sueño es ser un gran músico, me gusta mucho los mangas siempre le hago bromas a mi padrino y a shinobu madre de uno de mis amigos, llegue al departamento y vi a mi madre cocinando y a mi papa en la sala leyendo un libro y mi hermano escribiendo se que el va a ser un escritor muy famoso

hiroki: llegue a casa - les dije a mis padres y a mi hermano

misaki: como te fue en tu día - dijo mi mama con una sonrisa

hiroki: bien ya sabes padrino hoy le lanzo un libro a un chico - les dije a mis padres que sonrieron

nowaki: típico de hiro-san - dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

satoshi: pregunto por mi - dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa

hiroki: si te mando saludos - le dije a el

misaki: recuerdo que hiroki-san siempre lanzaba cosas a los estudiantes a veces me la lanzaba a mi - mi mama me dijo a mi yo ya se por que padrino me contó una vez

hiroki: si lo se el me contó - le dije con una sonrisa

nowaki: y como esta Ryu - me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa haciéndome sonrojara hasta la oreja, mi madre y mi hermano se rieron antes la expresión de mi rostro

hiroki: bien papa - le dije a mi padre que no dejo su sonrisa, Ryu es el nombre de mi pareja y esta en la misma universidad donde yo estudio

misaki: lo saludas cuando lo veas - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

hiroki: si mama - le dije con una sonrisa

vamos a otra parte

narra esa persona XD

en un lugar un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas estaba acostado en su cama pensando en lo que ocurrió hace 18 años atrás

han pasado 18 años desde que te vi por ultima vez mi querido misaki - penso el ex-escritor akihiko usami mirando a los policías que caminaban por los pasillos de las celdas, akihiko estaba pensando en su querido misaki si las cosas hubiera sido diferentes, vio que un policía se paro en su celda y lo miro

policía: tienes visitas - le dijo el policía, akihiko se levanto de la cama y fue a ver quien lo visitaba, ya nadie lo visita ni siquiera su familia

llegue donde siempre hacen las visitas y vi en la mesa a un joven de cabellos es negro como la noche y sus ojos son grises, lo vi y kami es igual que mi hermano haruhiko seguro es su hijo pero que hace aquí

akihiko: hola quien eres? - le pregunte a el, el me miro frió esa mirada la vi en mi hermano

chico: hola tío akihiko - dijo el chico a mi a si que haruhiko tuvo un hijo valla - bueno no te merece que te llame tío hola akihiko esta bien a si

akihiko: como te llamas - le pregunto a mi sobrino

chico: Ryu - dijo el seco yo lo mire y pese tiene la mismo carácter que mi querido hermano - quiero preguntarte algo?

akihiko: claro dime - le dije con una sonrisa

ryu: por que secuestraste a la madre de mi pareja - me dijo con ojos frío el es pareja del hijo de mi querido misaki y ese doctor - dime

akihiko: como esta misaki - le pregunte quería saber como estaba

ryu: el esta bien feliz con nowaki-san y sus dos hijos - me dijo a mi que misaki tuvo otro hijo con ese doctor - esta feliz al lado de nowaki-san

odio que nombre ese nombre no pude ser mi misaki feliz con alguien que no soy yo, seguro el chico me esta engañando

ryu: dime que te paso por la cabeza cuando secuestraste a misaki-san - me dijo enojado mi sobrino

akihiko: el es mio y ese doctor lo secuestro - le dije enojado

ryu: ENTIENDE QUE MISAKI-SAN TE DEJO POR QUE TU LO TRAICIONASTE CON HIROKI-SAN EL SE FUE POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA CON NOWAKI-SAN PASARON 3 AÑOS Y ELLOS SE ENAMORARON UNOS DEL OTRO Y NO PUDIERON EVITARLOS LOS DOS SE ENTREGARON CON MUCHO AMOR Y CON ESE AMOR VINO MI PAREJA - dijo gritando me todos nos miraban - SI TU HUBIERA ENTENDIDO QUE MISAKI-SAN ES FELIZ CON NOWAKI-SAN ES ESTOS MOMENTOS NO ESTUVIERAS EN PRICION Y EN ESTO MOMENTO SERIAS AMIGO DE MISAKI-SAN Y NOWAKI-SAN Y DE TODOS Y ELLOS TE PERDONARIA Y TUVIERAS UNA PAREJA EN ESTO MOMENTOS PERO NO QUISISTE REFLEXIONAR Y LO SECUESTRASTE Y HERISTE A HIROKI-SAMA - seguia gritando me mi sobrino - HASTA HIROKI-SAMA SE DIO CUENTA ANTES DE QUE NOWAKI-SAN ES FELIZ CON MISAKI-SAN Y SE APARTO PARA DEJARLO SER FELIZ PERO TU NO QUISISTE QUE FUERA FELIZ CON ALGUIEN MAS QUE NO SEAS TU VERDAD, - siguió gritando los policia no hacian nada se quedaban mirando - Y LE AGRADEZCO A KAMI QUE AYAS TRAICIONADO A MISAKI-SAN SI NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO MI PAREJA NO HUBIERA NACIDO Y TE DIIJO ALGO USAMI AKIHIKO ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA NUESTRA FAMILIA - me dijo a mi yo abri los ojos - SABES CUANDO ABUELO SUPO LA VERDAD POR QUE SE LA DIJO OTOO-SAN Y OKAA-SAN EL ABUELO ESTABA SORPRENDIDO DE QUE FUERAS CAPAS DE HACER ESAS COSAS Y EL ABUELO SUFRIO 2 MESES 2 MESES SUFRIO POR LO QUE HICISTE PERO OTOO-SAN Y TODA LA FAMILIA LO AYUDAMOS A QUE SALIERA A DELANTE MI PADRE DIJO QUE ERES LA DESGRACIA DE LA FAMILIA - dijo enojado mi sobrino el se retiro de la sala de visitas estaba muy enojado - Y ESO PASO HACE 5 AÑOS

policía: ven te llevare a tu celda - me dijo el policía y empezamos a caminar a mi celda las palabras de mi sobrino están en mi cabeza

**que tal les parecio el nuevo capitulo, espero que le aya gustado el primer capitulo de la secuela de jonjou a new love esta historia va dedicada a mi gran amiga SesshomaruSama**

**¿comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui les traigo el nuevo episodio del amor en el aire, espero que le guste el capitulo, en este episodio voy a liberar al bakahiro se que van a decir que como se te ocurre pero tendre mis razones**

**akihiko: por fin estare libre **

**misaki kusama: si pero querido akihiko saldras y te vas a otro lado**

**akihiko: por que me pones como el uke yo siempre soy el semen**

**irazue: ellos siempre se pelean **

**misaki: si siempre pero usagi-san la provoca **

**irazue: aaa valla**

**hiroki: 5**

**haruhiko 4**

**misaki: 3**

**nowaki: 2**

**los 4: 1**

**misaki kusama: por que se me la gana bakahiro ademas quiero que seas el uke para que sufra todo lo que sufrio misaki**

**akihiko: pero ya sufrir en la prision**

**byakuya: lo siento por llegar tarde **

**irazue: byakuya**

**byakuya: irazue**

**misaki: se conocen **

**irazue: si**

**hiroki: no llegas tarde aun no a empezado por el muy idiota de akihiko esta discutiendo con misaki kusama**

**hakudoshi: siempre discuten**

**nowaki: si **

**kanna: ...**

**akago: valla ella tiene un mal caracter fuerte**

**misaki kusama: aqui se hace lo que yo dijo akihiko si no te gusta de vas de la secuela **

**akihiko: no quiero por que MI misaki puede estar en peligros en mano de ese doctor**

**misaki kusama: vuelves a insultar a nowaki y te juro que te castro**

**akihiko: mmm hazlo **

**misaki kusama: mejor tengo una idea en el siguiente capitulo voy a poner a haruhiko que viole a misaki y tenlo por seguro que lo voy hacer**

**akihiko: no te atreverias **

**misaki kusama: si me atrevo**

**hiroki: siempre nos tardarmos por culpa de akihiko que siempre la provoca**

**irazue: como acaba **

**haruhiko: el idiota desmayado con un golpe resivido por misaki kusama o ella no le presta atencion durante que escribe el capitulo**

**misaki kusama: bien no me queda de otra en el siguiente capitulo de la vida misaki kusama haruhiko vas a violar a misaki de acuerdo y misaki tu nos vas a escapar a hora todos a sus posiciones antes de que me enoje mas**

**todos: si señora**

**misaki kusama: tu tambien bakahiro antes de que pierda los estribos **

**akago: nosotros vamos a parecer en este capitulo**

**misaki kusama: si **

**hakudoshi: genial vamos salir en una historia **

**kanna: ...**

**misaki kusama: bien a sus posiciones y accion**

narra el bakahiro

despues de que mi sobrino me visitara estuve pensandos en las consecuencias que me llevaron aqui estaba mirando al techo cuando un guardia abrio la puerta de mis celda seguro voy a comer o algo por el estilo pero no me llevo al comedor me llevo a la sala de las visitas y vi a varias personas hay entre ellos estaba mi ex pareja y mi familia, mis amigos que hacen aqui pense que no queria visitar a un preso

xxx: akihiko usami .- dijo un agente del fbi?

akihiko: si soy yo - le dije levantando una ceja

xxxx: necesitamos que nos ayude con un caso - me dijo el mismo agente, mi familia y mis amigos me miraban

akihiko: a mi - dije preguntando a ellos

xxx: si - dijo el señor - si nos ayudas limpiaremos tu nombre te dejaremos libres y les diremos a las personas que ese era un hombre que se parece a ti que te queria destruir a ti y a tu carrera y a tu familia - dijo el señor del fbi yo abri los ojos y mire a mis antiguos amigos y familia que me miraban

akihiko: que tengo que hacer - les pregunte a ellos

xxx: tienes que ayudarnos a encontrar y meter a prision al mafioso byakuya - dijo el señor yo abri los ojos

todos: QUEEE! - gritaron todos

fuyuhiko: no mi hijo no se va involucrar con un mafioso - dijo mi padre pense despues de que supiera la verdad ya no me veria como su hijo

akihiko: lo are - dije a ellos, todos me miraron a los ojos - cuando empiezo

xxx: hoy - dijo el señor y me dio ropa a si que tengo que cumplir la mision

akihiko: que pasa si fallo volvere - les pregunte a ellos

xxx: no vas a seguir trabajando para nosotros - dijo el señor a mi a si meter preso a un mafioso eee - tomas toda la informancion de el - dijo y me las pasos - tiene 3 hijos tienes que ganarte las confianza de ellos para llegar al mafioso

akihiko: mmm ok - les dije a el

%%%%%%%%

**misaki kusama: corten **

**akihiko: como estuvo **

**misaki kusama: bien **

**hakudoshi: si ya vamos a salir**

**misaki kusama: bien accion**

**%%%%%%%**

narra xxxx

hoy tengo un nuevo integrante se llama akihiko usami el famoso escritor, sera un exelencte integrante para la mafia, me llamo byakuya tengo 28 años soy de estatura alta cabello negros azulados y ojos azul oscuros estaba viendo los informes de las cosas de estas semanas y la puerta de mis despacho se abrio dejando pasar a mis 3 hijos adoptivos

mi hija que tiene 13 años su nombre es kanna ella tiene al cabello blaco como la tiene dos flores en su cabello a cada lado, sus ojos son negros como un carbon sus ojos no expresan nada son como carbones, kanna es muy tranquila comparada a sus dos hermanos

mis dos hijos los dos gemelos tienen 14 años, hakudoshi y akago tiene el cabello planco como la tiene nieve y sus ojos son violeta los dos se parecen pero hakudoshi tiene el cabello hasta la espalda y akago lo tiene corto, los dos no soy unos angeles son unos demonios que te quieren joder la vida con sus travesuras

byakuya: que quieren chicos - les dije a mis 3 hijos

akago: queremos que nos acompañes a comprar unos helados - dijo el demonio pequeño numero 2

byakuya: tengo mucho trabajo - dije sin levantar la mirada de los papeles

hakudoshi: vamos viejo acompañanos - dijo el demonio pequeño numero 1 - kanna quiere un helado

byakuya: kanna quieres uno? - le pregunte a mi hija que nos miraba

kanna: ... - eso significa que si en el lenguaje de kanna

byakuya: esta bien pero hay que ponernos los disfrazes - les dijo a los 3 que salieron del despacho

**espero que le aya gustado el nuevo capitulo **

**¿comentarios?**


End file.
